Piano keys
by Vampirfrau
Summary: Bella und Edward könnten nicht unterschiedlicher sein. Während Bella einfühlsam ist und selbst die höchsten Erwartungen erfüllt, ist Edward ein egoistischer und gewalttätiger Rassist.Doch beide haben Probleme, die sie nicht alleine lösen können... AH/OOC
1. Begegnungen

_Katie Melua - Spider's Web_

If a black man is racist, is it okay  
If it's the white man's racism that made him that way  
Cause the bully's the victim they say  
By some sense they're all the same

Cause the line between  
Wrong and right  
Is the width of a thread  
From a spider's web  
The piano keys are black and white  
But they sound like a million colours in your mind

I could tell you to go to war  
Or I could march for peace and fighting no more  
How do I know which is right  
And I hope he does when he sends you to fight

Cause the line between wrong and right  
Is the width of a thread from a spider's web  
The piano keys are black and white  
But they sound like a million colours in your mind

Should we act on a blame  
Or should we chase the moments away  
Should we live  
Should we give  
Remember forever the guns and the feathers in time

…

**1. Begegnungen**

**Bella POV**

Hektisch schaltete ich die Musikanlage aus. Es war jeden Montag dasselbe… Obwohl ich durchaus wusste, um welche Uhrzeit ich das Haus verlassen musste, war es doch jedes Mal aufs Neue eine Überraschung. Schnell die Schlüssel und die Tasche geschnappt, die Treppe herunter und aus dem Haus gerannt und schon fummelte ich an meinem Schloss herum, um mein armes Fahrrad aus seinen eisernen Ketten zu befreien „lol". Innerlich kichernd, weil ich Wortspiele liebte, war ich endlich erfolgreich in meinem Vorhaben und düste los.

Der Weg war schon lange Routine für mich. Seit drei Jahren fuhr ich nun schon wöchentlich zweimal in die Kellerstrasse, um Kindern, die sich keinen Unterricht leisten konnten, das Cello- und Klarinettespielen beizubringen. Die Arbeit machte mir Spaß, ich war glücklich, solange ich mich nur mit Musik beschäftigen konnte. Und auch wenn es teilweise absoluter Stress war, das bisschen Zeit, das zwischen Schule, meinem eigenen Musikunterricht und den Nachhilfestunden (die ich geben musste, um diesen zu finanzieren) blieb, es war die Mühe wert. Die Kinder waren dankbar und glücklich, dass sich jemand um sie kümmerte, die Eltern bekamen Zeit für sich und ich konnte mich mit meiner Musik beschäftigen.

Tief in meine Gedanken versunken, merkte ich zu spät, dass ich schon vor dem Gebäude der Organisation „Aktion Sahnehäubchen" stand. Ich bog scharf in die Einfahrt, verlor beinahe das Gleichgewicht und bremste mich mit meinen Füssen. Umständlich stieg ich vom Sattel, stolperte ein wenig und stellte dann mein Fahrrad ab. Als ich mich in die Richtung des Eingangs drehte, bemerkte ich, dass mich ein Junge mit rostbraunen, kurzen Stoppeln, Springerstiefeln, schäbigen Klamotten und einer Zigarette in der Hand betrachtete. Er hatte wohl meine weniger grazile Ankunft beobachtet und grinste. Ich wurde natürlich sofort rot - das war eine meiner nervtötenden Reaktionen, die immer eintrat, wenn mir etwas peinliches passierte. Und das hieß, dass ich meine Röte eigentlich nie verlor – verräterisches Blut.

Schnell senkte ich meinen Blick, ließ meine langen Haare vor mein Gesicht fallen und ging in das Gebäude, um meinen Unterricht zu beginnen.

**EdwardPOV:**

Sozialstunden, wer zum Teufel denkt sich so einen Scheiss aus?! Und warum machen die alle so einen Hokuspokus daraus, dass ich ein Schaufenster eingeschlagen habe? Niemand wurde verletzt und die Bäckerei gehörte nur einem von diesen Judenschweinen.

Und wessen Schuld war es, dass ich hier vor dem Haus, in dem ich meine 90 Sozialstunden abarbeiten musste, stand und darauf wartete, diesen kleinen Pissern ein paar Fingertricks beizubringen? Mein Vater, wer sonst.

Carlisle hat es verbockt mit mir, ein für alle Mal. Was mischt er sich in meine Angelegenheiten ein? Sonst hat er doch auch immer meine Strafe bezahlt, damit wir wieder happy-Family spielen können. Zum Kotzen!

Ich wurde aus meinen trüben Gedanken gerissen, als ein Fahrrad ein paar Meter von mir entfernt schlitternd zum stehen kam. Umständlich stieg das Mädchen, dessen Rücken zu mir zeigte, ab und stolperte. Anscheinend über Luft, denn da war absolut nichts, über das ein normaler Mensch stolpern könnte. Ich konnte das Grinsen, das sich auf meinem Gesicht ausbreitete nicht stoppen. Das Mädchen war niedlich. Und als sie sich schließlich in meine Richtung drehte, sah sie mich, lief rot an und verbarg ärgerlicherweise ihr wunderschönes Gesicht. Wirklich niedlich…

Huh!? Was war mit mir los? _Niedlich, wunderschön???_ Das war ganz sicher nicht mein übliches Vokabular, wenn ich an Mädchen meines Alters dachte. _Sexy,_ das kam schon häufiger vor, aber _wunderschön_? Nie!

Als sie an mir vorbeilief, bemerkte ich, dass sie wohl geformte Beine hatte, und ihr Arsch rund und einladend unter ihrem Sommerkleid aussah. Ja, das war eher meine Art zu denken. Ich war froh das alles wieder normal war, ich hasste Veränderungen oder Dinge die ich nicht erklären konnte, widmete ich mich wieder meiner Zigarette, um meine letzten Sekunden in Freiheit voll auszukosten.

Nachdem ich den Glühstängel bis zum letzten bisschen verpufft hatte, machte ich mich lustlos auf den Weg hinein. Eine junge Frau, ich schätzte sie auf Mitte dreißig, mit roten, strubbeligen Haaren, einer Hornbrille und viel zu großen Öko-Klamotten kam mit energischen Schritten auf mich zu und lenkte damit meinen Blick auf ihre langen Beine, die in ihrem kurzen Sommerrock sehr verlockend aussahen. Bei Vertretern des anderen Geschlechts war mir das Alter egal, die Frau hatte schöne Beine und ich hatte schon länger keinen Spass mehr gehabt…

„Heute ist ihr erster Tag und Sie kommen schon zu spät?!! Was sind das für Manieren? Ich erwarte Pünktlichkeit und wenn Sie es auch nur einmal wagen…"

Doch ich hörte ihr schon längst nicht mehr zu. Ihre Titten, die in ihrer Wut hoch und runter wippten, verlangten nach meiner ungeteilten Aufmerksamkeit.

„Sie sehen sexy aus, wenn Sie wütend sind", teilte ich ihren Brüsten mit und war froh, dass meine Stimme wie beabsichtigt verführerisch klang. Da hörte ich plötzlich einen Knall und spürte Schmerz an meiner Wange. Verblüfft berührte ich die Stelle mit meinen Fingern und sah auf. Doch die Frau hatte sich schon umgedreht, lief ihre Hüften schwingend in Richtung einer Tür davon und rief mir, ohne sich umzudrehen zu:

‚Raum 116, und beeilen Sie sich gefälligst!"

Ich zog meine Brauen zusammen, so hatte noch nie eine Frau auf mich reagiert. In MEINEN Kreisen, wurde ich nach solchen Bemerkungen zwar ebenfalls attackiert, aber auf eine weitaus angenehmere Art und Weise.

Ich zuckte mit den Achseln und machte mich auf die Suche nach Raum 116.

Vor der Tür angekommen, traute ich meinen Augen nicht.

Unter der schwarzen 116, war ein Gedicht gepinnt:

"_Love is not love  
Which alters when it alteration finds,  
Or bends with the remover to remove:  
O no! it is an ever-fixed mark  
That looks on tempests and is never shaken…" – William Shakespeare, Sonnet 116_

Fickende Hölle, wo war ich hier nur gelandet!?

**BellaPOV: **

Ich war wütend. Vera, die gute Seele der ganzen Organisation, hatte heute Neuigkeiten für mich gehabt. Anscheinend kam ein Verbrecher zu uns, um Sozialstunden zu leisten. Ich sollte diese Woche für ihn zuständig sein und ihm alles erklären.

Sie versicherte mir, dass ich keine Schwierigkeiten haben werde: „Er will ja schließlich, dass wir ihm seinen Wisch unterschreiben. Und wenn irgendetwas vorkommt, brauchst du nur etwas zu sagen. Wir werden ihm schon zeigen, wie man sich in einer Gesellschaft zu benehmen hat!"

Damit warf sie ihre roten Haare zurück und grinste. Für sie waren alte Werte wie Anstand und Benehmen immer wichtig gewesen und sie machte es sich mit Enthusiasmus zur Ausgabe, anderen diese zu vermitteln. Ich hatte damit nie Probleme gehabt, ich hatte von meinen Eltern gute Etikette gelernt. Und wenn man erst mal Veras Vertrauen geweckt hatte, drückte sie auch öfter mal ein Auge zu. Doch manche der Kinder hatten doch schwer mit ihren Knigge-Ansprüchen zu kämpfen. Das änderte allerdings nichts daran, dass sie von ihnen geliebt, ja beinahe verehrt wurde. Sie war eine unglaublich gute Zuhörerin, hatte für alles eine Lösung parat und kümmerte sich mit Hingabe um alle, die ein wenig Zuwendung brauchten. Da ihr Mann als reicher Unternehmer ihrem relativ hohen Lebensstandart gerecht werden konnte, war es ihr möglich, die ganze Woche ehrenamtlich bei Sahnehäubchen zu arbeiten. Dabei übernahm sie alle Aufgaben, von Sekretärin über Seelsorgerin bis hin zur Putzfrau – es gab keinen Job, den sie nicht verrichtete.

An Vera lag es also nicht, dass ich sauer war. Sie hatte mir geraten, erst auf unseren Neuankömmling zu warten, bevor ich mit dem Unterricht anfange, damit ich mich nicht unterbrechen muss. Sie konnte ja schließlich nicht wissen, dass er ganze 10 Minuten von unserer kostbaren Zeit damit stahl!

Nach einigen Minuten hatte ich einfach schon mal damit angefangen, meinen Schülern ein wenig Musiktheorie beizubringen. Obwohl alle drei erst elf Jahre alt waren, hingen sie Aufmerksam an meinen Lippen und versuchten, sich alles zu merken. Wie immer begeisterte es mich, wie sehr die Kinder meine Leidenschaft teilten.

Die zehn Minuten Verspätung hätten mich nicht so wütend gemacht, wenn nicht der Mann, der soeben hereinspaziert kam, genau der gewesen wäre, dem ich vor der Tür begegnet war. Er hätte es ohne Probleme pünktlich schaffen können.

„Was ist Ihre Entschuldigung?" Ich erschrak vor meinem bissigen Ton. Normalerweise war ich nie so wüst. Und ich hatte mir vorher vorgenommen unvoreingenommen zu sein, nicht daran zu denken, dass dieser Mann eine schlechte Tat vollbracht hat und ihm zu helfen, sich wieder in unsere Gesellschaft einzugliedern. Denn das war ja schließlich der Grund, warum das Gericht Sozialstunden an Jugendliche verteilte.

Deshalb machte ich gleich einen Rückzieher.

„Tut mir leid, das war nicht so böse gemeint. Mir sind nur die Kinder so wichtig und sie bekommen doch nur eine Stunde in der Woche. Ich hatte mir wirklich vorgenommen, Sie nicht zu urteilen, nur weil sie vielleicht ein Dieb sind oder gewalttätig… Nein! Das sollte jetzt auch nicht so klingen. Also ich meine, nicht, dass sie denken, dass ich denke, dass sie irgendwie gewalttätig wären. Aber mir wurde gesagt, dass Sie hier nicht freiwillig sind. Und ich meine, wenn sie schon vor Gericht waren, dann müssen Sie ja schon etwas böses gemacht haben. Sie haben sicher Ihre Gründe gehabt und es steht mir nicht zu und war auch gar nicht meine Absicht, Sie deshalb in irgendeiner Weise anders zu sehen. Obwohl das natürlich nicht heißt, dass ich Ihr Verhalten, was auch immer Sie getan haben, in irgendeiner Weise befürworten würde…Ach, Mist, ich laber mal wieder. Ich glaube, ich bin lieber wieder still…" Mit hoch rotem Kopf beendete ich meine beeindruckende (wenn auch im negativsten Sinn) Rede.

Und langsam begann ich mich um meine Füße zu sorgen, denn in die starrte ich schon seitdem ich meinen ersten verbaselten Satz gesprochen hatte Löcher. Und ein Ende war nicht in Sicht. Auf keinen Fall würde ich aufsehen, nur um mit anschauen zu müssen, wie er sich über mich lustig macht.

Plötzlich fing Lina, eine der Mädchen, an zu kichern: „Das macht sie immer, wenn sie nervös ist. Da redet sie lauter komische Sachen! Aber ich find's lustig!"

Das half mir natürlich nicht im Geringsten dabei, zur Fassung zu kommen. Und ich wurde, wenn das überhaupt möglich war, noch röter – Eine Tomate wäre wahrscheinlich grün vor Neid geworden.

**EdwardPOV:**

So hatte ich mir meinen ersten Tag nicht vorgestellt. Doch ich muss sagen, je später es wurde, desto besser wurde er. Natürlich, die Rothaarige, von der ich mittlerweile wusste, dass sie Vera hieß, war nicht gerade angenehm. Dafür war Bella…perfekt.

Es war einfach verdammt… liebenswürdig, wie sie sich entschuldigt hat, obwohl ich doch derjenige war, der sich hätte entschuldigen müssen. Und diese Röte, die sich nicht nur auf ihrem Gesicht ausbreitete, sondern ihr ganzes Dekolletee ausfüllte.. Ich frage mich, an welchen Körperteilen diese Frau sonst noch rot wurde…

Diese Gedanken machten mich sofort hart. Nach Wochen Abstinenz, fiel es mir anscheinend sehr schwer mich zu beherrschen, oder lag es an dieser Frau?

Ich gebe zu, das klingt nicht danach, als hätte sich mein Tag verbessert. Ich stehe mit einer deutlich hervorragenden Erektion vor der attraktivsten Frau, die ich je gesehen habe, mit samt ihren minderjährigen Schützlingen, während diese sich noch nicht einmal traut, vom Boden aufzuschauen. Obwohl letzteres bestimmt zu meinem Vorteil war, wenn man bedenkt, dass nicht nur sie mit einem stark durchbluteten Körperteil zu kämpfen hatte.

Ich beschloss also, uns beiden die Lage etwas zu erleichtern und das zu machen, was ich am besten kann: fliehen.

Ich rannte regelrecht aus dem Raum, suchte ein Pissoir. Dort spritzte ich mir eine Ladung Wasser ins Gesicht und stellte mir meine Oma in ihrem kackbraunen Riesenschlüpfer, den ich letzte Ferien für sie aufhängen sollte, vor. Dann erst konnte ich wieder zurück zu Raum 116 gehen.

Ich setzte das, bei allen Mädchen beliebte, schiefe Lächeln auf und betrat den Raum.

Bella hatte sich inzwischen ebenfalls wieder gefasst und saß ruhig bei den Mädchen, immer noch eine leichte Röte im Gesicht.

Als sie zu mir blickte, blinzelte sie. Mein Lächeln hatte also seine übliche Wirkung. Zu meinem Erstaunen fasste sie sich allerdings sehr schnell und lächelte zurück. Jetzt war ich derjenige, der vollkommen geblendet war. Fuck, _ich _war doch immer derjenige, der alle Mädchen mit meinem Aussehen umwarf. Doch jetzt musste ich mich fragen, ob meine Fähigkeiten von diesem Mädchen noch übertroffen wurden. Dabei sah es noch nicht einmal so aus, als würde sie es absichtlich machen.

Anscheinend hatte ich zu lange gestarrt, denn sie räusperte sich unbehaglich.

Ich versuchte, mir meine Verlegenheit nicht anmerken zu lassen und ließ mich lässig auf meinen Stuhl fallen.

Sie streckte vorsichtig ihre Hand aus.

„Ich heiße Isabella Schwan, aber du kannst mich Bella nennen. Ich denke es ist angemessen, wenn wir uns dutzen", immer so scheiss förmlich… aber ihre Stimme klang – mir viel einfach kein besseres Wort ein – lieblich.

„Edward Masen", antwortete ich brüsk, so wie ich es gewohnt war. Sie schien ein bisschen bestürzt über meinen Ton. Doch sie liess sich kaum etwas anmerken und fuhr fort:

„Vera hat gesagt, dass du Klavierspielen kannst. Das trifft sich wirklich gut, denn Mara, die normalerweise Klavierunterricht gibt, ist im Mutterschaftsurlaub. Ich habe leider keine Ahnung vom Klavierspielen, aber alle allgemeinen Sachen kann ich mit dir klären und du kannst mich natürlich immer fragen, wenn du Hilfe brauchst."

Ich nickte. Ein _danke_ lag nicht in meiner Natur.

„Ähm… ich denke ich mache jetzt einfach weiter mit meiner Stunde und du schaust zu. Und dann kann ich dir alles erzählen, was du wissen musst."

Und sie begann mit dem Unterricht. Ich musste zugeben, sie hatte es echt drauf. Sie war geduldig und konzentriert bei der Sache. Die Mädchen schienen sie richtig zu mögen und hatten Spaß. Doch ich konnte nicht umhin, mir vorzustellen, was ich mit dem scheiß hier anfangen würde. Geduld war eine der wenigen Stärken, die ich nicht besaß. Und mit Kindern umgehen konnte ich genauso wenig. Ich hatte keinerlei Erfahrung darin.

Als die Stunde zu Ende war, verabschiedete sie sich von den Kindern und wandte sich mir zu.

„Ich weiß, ich mache das nicht perfekt. Ich bin nicht ausgebildet und habe wenig Zeit mich vorzubereiten. Aber ich gebe wirklich mein Bestes."

Ich wollte ihre Unsicherheiten zerstreuen, wollte ihr sagen, wie gut mir ihre Stunde gefallen hatte. Aber so etwas hatte ich noch nie getan und meine Gedanken waren entsetzt über diese neuen Wünsche, die mein Unterbewusstsein hatte. Deshalb sagte ich nichts und nach einer Weile fuhr sie fort:

„Ich stelle dir erst mal die Mitarbeiter vor. Es sind nicht allzu viele und sie müssten noch da sein."

Und so hatte ich eine zweite Begegnung mit dem Rothaar Vera und lernte Frau Stein, die Sekretärin und Frau Volk, die Kinderbetreuerin kennen.

Danach führte sie mich im Haus herum, zeigte mir die Toiletten, die ich ja schon kannte, den Warteraum, das Spielzimmer und zuletzt ein Zimmer mit einem sehr alten Klavier.

Das würde ab jetzt also meine Arbeitsstätte sein.

**Na, was sagt ihr? Das ist meine erste Fanfiction. Würde mich also freuen, wenn ihr mir eine kurze Rückmeldung geben könntet. **


	2. Gewalt ist wie ein Bumerang

**Hier noch ein kleiner Anreiz für das ein oder andere kleine Review.**

**Und mir gehört hier nichts. Obwohl ich Edward nach wie vor gerne mein Eigentum nennen würde…**

**2. Gewalt ist wie ein Bumerang **

**BillyPOV**

Edward Cullen sollte nicht ungeschoren davon kommen. Diesmal nicht.

Es war ja nicht so, dass er nicht gewusst hätte, was er da tat. Nein, er machte es mit voller Absicht. Wände in der Stadt mit rassistischen Sprüchen zu beschmieren, war eine Sache. Aber mein Eigentum zerstören und dann auch noch meinen Sohn verprügeln – das kann ich nicht mehr dulden. Schon nachdem er so dämlich war, meine Scheiben einzuschlagen, nur um sich sogar noch erwischen zu lassen und dann auch noch solches Glück vor Gericht zu haben, hatte ich mir vorgenommen, ihn zahlen zu lassen.

Doch jetzt war er sogar noch weiter gegangen. Ich konnte ihm zwar nichts beweisen, denn mein Sohn schwieg zu allen Fragen, aber ich war mir dennoch sicher, dass ER derjenige war, der meinen Jakob blutig geschlagen hatte.

Dieser Edward Cullen schreckte einfach vor nichts zurück. Dafür war er in der gesamten Weststadt bekannt. Er hatte sogar nicht davor Halt gemacht, den jüdischen Friedhof zu schänden.

Aber jetzt hatte er die Grenze weit überschritten. Ich würde es ihm heimzahlen, da war ich mir sicher.

Meine Frau hatte immer gesagt, man solle Mitleid mit ihm haben. Er habe doch solch eine schreckliche Kindheit gehabt und man könne es ihm doch nicht verübeln, dass er auf die „schiefe Bahn geraten" sei.

Selbst jetzt, zwei Jahre nach ihrem Tod, konnte ich sie immer noch vor mir sehen, wie sie den Kopf schüttelt und dabei seufzt: „Früher war er doch immer solch ein lieber, süßer Junge. Und ein ganz vielversprechendes Talent am Klavier… Irgendjemand muss ihm doch helfen, er kommt doch da alleine nicht wieder heraus. Er ist doch so sensibel."

Obwohl ich die Ansichten meiner Frau immer sehr schätzte, musste ich ihr doch in diesem Punkt heftig widersprechen. Edward gehörte nun einmal hinter Gittern, und das schon seitdem er zwölf Jahre alt war, wenn nicht schon früher. Gewalttäter wie er stellten eine Gefahr für die gesamte Gesellschaft dar, vor allem wenn sie für die falschen Sachen kämpften. Man konnte doch sehen was Menschen mit dieser Einstellung in Deutschland schon angerichtet hatten.

Man sollte meinen, die Menschen lernen aus der Geschichte... Eine Schande war das!

Es stand also außer Frage, dass ich etwas gegen diesen Störenfried tun musste. Die Frage war nur, was.

**JakobPOV**

Ich wusste einfach nicht, was ich mit meinem Vater machen sollte. Ich verstand natürlich, dass er sich Sorgen machte und auch, dass er unendlich wütend war. So ging es mir selbst ja auch. Aber Billy hatte schon immer dazu geneigt, überzureagieren.

Ich wusste selbst nicht mehr, wer es war, der mich da angegriffen hatte. Es waren so viele gewesen und die Gasse dunkel. Aber auch ich vermutete, dass Edward und seine Gang dahinter steckten. Sie waren bekannt dafür, Unruhe zu stiften und auch wenn ich noch nie gehört hatte, dass sie Gewalt gegenüber Menschen verüben, so konnte ich es ihnen doch durchaus zutrauen.

Natürlich verstand ich meinen Vater. Doch ich musste gleichzeitig auch an die Worte meiner Mutter denken.

„Gewalt ist wie ein Bumerang, Jakob!", hatte sie mir eingeschärft, „Wenn man sie losschickt, kommt sie wieder zu einem selber zurück. Bitte denke immer daran: Es hilft nicht, Gewalt mit Gewalt zu bekämpfen. Denn dann wird man gefangen im ewigen Kreislauf der Rache. Sei deshalb friedfertig und friedliebend."

Ich hatte meine Mutter immer für diese Worte bewundert. Und ich hatte mir auch immer vorgenommen, ihnen nachzueifern. Doch jetzt war ich mir nicht mehr so sicher, was die richtige Lösung war. Sollte ich die einfach davonkommen lassen, die mich verletzt hatten. Die sich brutal, rücksichtslos und vor allem skrupellos verhalten hatten? Das schien mir falsch.

Doch andererseits war meine Mutter mir immer ein Vorbild gewesen. Ich wusste, dass sie das, was sie sagte, auch wirklich meinte und lebte. Und ich wusste, dass mein Wohl ihr immer besonders am Herzen gelegen hatte. Und vor allem WOLLTE ich friedfertig und friedliebend sein. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass sich das einmal ändern könnte. Deshalb machte es mir große Angst, dass ich auf einmal Hass gegenüber denen verspürte, die mir das angetan hatten. Es war sogar mehr als Hass. Ich empfand eine nahezu zerstörerische Wut.

Zugleich war ich mir immer noch nicht sicher, ob Edward Cullen wirklich der Schuldige war. Ich weiß noch, dass ich in der Grundschule öfters mit ihm gespielt hatte. Er war sogar früher immer zu meinen Geburtstagsfeiern eingeladen worden. Konnte ein Mensch sich so verändert haben?

Ich sah auf die Uhr. Es war Mitternacht. Schon seit ich vor zwei Stunden mit einer blutenden Nase und einem blauen Auge nach Hause gekommen war, ging mir dieses ganze wirre Zeug durch den Kopf. Ich hatte mich geweigert, mich von Billy ins Krankenhaus fahren zu lassen. Diese paar Kratzer würde ich schon überleben. Anstatt dessen hatte ich mich auf mein Bett gelegt und hatte versucht, meine Gedanken zu ordnen. Ohne Erfolg.

Seufzend stand ich auf. Mir war klar, dass ich in diesem Zustand nicht auf Schlaf hoffen konnte. Das einzige was mir jetzt noch helfen konnte, war Bella. Die treueste, verständnisvollste und beste Freundin, die ich je gehabt hatte. Ich wusste, sie würde es mir verzeihen, wenn ich sie Nachts noch störte. Und obwohl ich ihre Liebenswürdigkeit wirklich nicht ausnutzen wollte, ich brauchte jetzt dringend eine gute Zuhörerin. Bella würde mich verstehen.

**Annmerkungen der Autorin. ACHTUNG WICHTIG!!!!**

**Ich bin mir immer noch nicht sicher, wie diese Geschichte hier so aufgenommen wird. Ich weiß, die Blacks (Jakob und Billy) sind nicht jedermanns Sache, hoffe aber, dass es euch trotzdem gefallen hat. Bitte schreibt mir, was ihr denkt. Jede Kritik ist erwünscht.**

**ICH SCHREIBE ERST WEITER, WENN ICH 5 REVIEWS BEKOMMEN HABE!!!**

**Sonst schreibe ich hier noch, obwohl es euch gar nicht gefällt…**

**Dieses Kapitel war jetzt etwas kürzer als das letzte. Und auch anstrengender. Aber ich musste ein paar Sachen klären. **

**Ich habe mir Mühe gegeben, die Charaktere von Billy und Jakob und im letzten Kapitel auch die von Bella und Edward möglichst genau aufzuzeigen. Ich hoffe, es ist gelungen. Falls das nicht der Fall ist: Es kommen ja noch andere Kapitel.**

**Für den Handlungsverlauf ist es jedoch wichtig dass ihr ein bisschen die Menschen versteht, die hinter diesen Namen stehen. Sonst wird das Ganze keinen Sinn machen. **


	3. Verträumt

**Meine Lehrer haben alle die Schweinegrippe. Sei froh drum, denn so hatte ich die Zeit, ein bisschen schneller an der story zu arbeiten, als angenommen.**

**Meint ihr, ihr schafft es dafür, mir 4 Reviews zu schicken?? Bitteeee!**

**Dann gibt's auch schön schnell das nächste Kapitel…**

**3. Verträumt**

**BellaPOV:**

Ich saß in der Schule. Wir schrieben gerade eine Mathearbeit. Mathe war schon immer das Fach gewesen, was mir schwersten fiel. Aber dass ich gar nichts ausrechnen konnte, so war es mir noch nie gegangen.

Warum konnte ich noch nicht einmal mehr die Ableitung dieser Funktion ausrechnen? Damit hatte ich noch nie Probleme gehabt. Und wir sollten, wie der Lehrer letzte Stunde zu Recht gesagt hat, damit wirklich nach einem Jahr Übung auch keine Probleme mehr haben.

Mir trat der Angstschweiß auf die Stirn.

Nein! Ich durfte nicht versagen! Alle erwarteten doch von mir, dass ich mein Abitur mit einem Schnitt von 1,0 bestehen würde! Ich wollte sie nicht enttäuschen…

Noch einmal senkte ich meinen Blick auf die Zahlen. Doch die sagten mir immer noch nicht mehr. Verflixt, das konnte doch nicht sein! Wieso passierte mir das jetzt?! Obwohl auch in der Vergangenheit Mathe noch nie mein stärkstes Fach gewesen war, ich hatte es doch immer durch stundenlanges Pauken geschafft, gute Noten zu schreiben. Und auch diesmal hatte ich mich doch so sehr angestrengt…

Was wohl mein Vater dazu sagen wird? Die Angst vor der Reaktion meines Vaters ließ meine Finger zittern. Und als ich an die Enttäuschung in den Augen meines Mathelehrers dachte, stiegen mir Tränen in die Augen. Die Zahlen auf dem Blatt verschwammen. Mein ganzer Körper zitterte.

Doch plötzlich ließ das Zittern wieder nach und meine Sicht klarte wieder auf. Ich atmete tief durch und begann, mich wieder mit der ersten Aufgabe zu beschäftigen. Und zu meinem Erstaunen schien sie mir plötzlich ganz leicht.

Freudig griff ich nach meinem Stift und wollte meine Rechnung zu Papier bringen. Doch als ich den Stift ansetzte, schrieb er auf einmal nicht mehr.

Ich wollte meine Klassenkameraden nach einem anderen Stift fragen, doch aus meinem Mund kam kein Ton.

Erfüllt von einer neu aufwallenden Panik versuchte ich mehrmals, einen Ton aus meinem Mund zu bekommen. Ohne Erfolg.

Angstvoll blickte ich auf die Uhr… und erschrak: Die Zeit würde bald um sein! Hektisch klopfte ich mit meinem Stift auf das Papier. Es half nichts. Ich suchte in meiner Tasche nach einem anderen Kugelschreiber. Doch ich fand keinen. Und dann hörte ich plötzlich die Stimme meines Mathelehrers:

„Die Zeit ist um. Bitte geben sie jetzt ab!"

Ich wollte um mehr Zeit bitten, ihm mein Problem mitteilen. Doch meine Stimme gehorchte mir noch immer nicht.

„Isabella, ich warte!"

Doch alles, an das ich denken konnte, war nur: Nein, bitte nicht! Charlie wird sauer sein! Alle werden enttäuscht sein!

‚Bella!"

Nein, bitte nicht!! Nur noch ein bisschen! Bitte Charlie, bitte, bitte sei nicht böse!

„Bella!"

Meine Mutter wäre so enttäuscht von mir! O Gott, ich wollte es doch nicht! Ich habe mich doch so bemüht!

„Bella! Bella! Wach doch auf!"

Wie? Aufwachen? Ich war doch in der Schule, ich schlief doch nicht!

„Bella, wach auf! Es war nur ein schlechter Traum! Ich bin ja hier…"

Jetzt erkannte ich auch die Stimme. Es war nicht die meines Mathelehrers, sondern die von Jakob Black, meinem besten Freund.

Als nächstes spürte ich eine Hand auf meinem Rücken, wie sie sanft und beruhigend meine Schulterblätter massierte.

Moment – wenn das ein Traum war, dann musste ich geschlafen haben. Und wenn ich geschlafen hatte, dann waren bestimmt meine Augen zu…

Langsam hoben sich meine Lider… und ich blickte direkt in das besorgte Gesicht meines Freundes.

Schnell setzte ich mich auf, strich meine Haare aus der Stirn und rieb mir das Gesicht, über das noch immer Tränenspuren liefen. Erleichterung überkam mich: es war alles nur ein Traum gewesen! Nur ein Traum…

Jakob schaute mich noch immer beunruhigt an. Aber das interessierte mich nur wenig. Denn jetzt sah ich etwas, das _mich_ beunruhigte!

„Was ist mit dir passiert? Mein Gott, Jakob, warst du schon im Krankenhaus?! Das muss behandelt werden!! Was ist, wenn sich was entzündet…"

„Jetzt dreh mal nicht durch, bei mir ist alles cool. Aber erzähl mir mal von deinem Traum. Das hat sich schlimm angehört…" Es war mir längst bekannt, dass ich im Schlaf redete und deshalb wunderte ich mich nicht, dass er das ein oder andere Wort aufgeschnappt hatte.

Ich wusste, dass er in erster Linie von sich ablenken wollte. Doch den Gefallen wollte ich ihm machen. Zum einen, weil ich jemanden brauchte, mit dem ich über meine Ängste reden konnte und zum anderen, weil ich mir sicher war, dass wir später noch auf die Gründe seines Kommens zurückkommen würden.

Also erzählte ich ihm von meinem Traum. Von dem Leistungsdruck in der Schule, der immer schlimmer wurde. Von den Erwartungen, die andere in mich setzten, und von denen, die ich selber hatte.

Mein ganzes Leben lang war ich der Engel gewesen, die Perfekte. Ich hatte mich bemüht, alles richtig und alles allen recht zu machen. Jakob wusste schon, dass mich diese ganze Situation belastete, doch ich denke, das ganze Ausmaß meiner Angst hatte er nie so richtig begriffen. Ich hatte eine unendlich große Panik davor, zu versagen.

„Aber warum denn? Ich weiß ja, dass dir die Meinung anderer wichtig ist, aber ich denke, niemand würde es dir übel nehmen, wenn du mal was verbockst, wenn mal nicht alles tiptop läuft…"

„Nein!", widersprach ich heftig. Er zuckte erschrocken vor meinem Ton zurück.

„Nein", sagte ich noch einmal leiser, „sie wären alle enttäuscht von mir. Mein Vater, meine Mutter…"

„Was hat deine Mutter damit zu tun?", wandte er ein, geschockt.

„Naja, weil ich doch an ihrem Tod schuld bin…"

„Das Thema hatten wir doch schon", unterbrach er mich heftig, „du bist nicht an ihrem Tod schuld! Es war ein Unfall! Du hattest nichts damit zu tun. So etwas ist Schicksal!"

„Wie du eben gesagt hast: das Thema hatten wir schon. Also lass mich ausreden!", ich war erschrocken, wie zickig ich mich verhielt, aber es war auch mal angenehm, zumindest ein bisschen aus meiner dicken, allzu liebenswürdigen Schale auszubrechen.

„Ich habe jedenfalls das Gefühl, dass ich sie stolz machen muss. Sie soll nicht für ein faules, dummes und undankbares Mädchen gestorben sein."

„Wie kannst du nur so etwas denken, Bella? Deine Mutter hat dich geliebt, egal welche Noten du in der Schule bekommen hast!"

„Und weil sie mich geliebt hat, ist sie gestorben! Hätte ich nicht diese blöde Schulvorstellung gehabt! Wegen MIR ist sie zu schnell gefahren! Wegen MIR hat sie sich beeilt! Nur weil ich den Gedanken nicht ertragen konnte, dass sie nicht dabei war! Nur weil ich zu egoistisch war! Warum musste ich sie auch so drängen?! Sie hatte doch gesagt, dass sie viel zu tun hat! Warum war ich sauer auf sie?! Sie hat es doch nicht verdient! Sie hat es nicht verdient!! Warum gerade Renee? Warum sie? Warum nicht ich? Es ist so ungerecht, so unfair!!"

Mittlerweile waren meine Schluchzer so laut, dass Jakob mich bestimmt nicht verstehen konnte. Der Traum, das Ereignis mit meinem Vater am frühen Abend, das alles stieg mir zu Kopf. Alte Erinnerungen kamen hoch, gemischt mit neuen Ängsten. Ich war am Ende.

Jakob hielt mich, bis ich nicht mehr weinen konnte. Er war wirklich der beste Freund, den ich mir je wünschen konnte. Womit hatte ich ihn nur verdient?

Als ich mich einigermaßen beruhigt hatte, wagte er einen weiteren Vorstoß:

„Was hast du da vorher von deinem Vater gesagt? Von wegen, er wäre enttäuscht von dir, wenn du einen Fehler begehst."

Auch dieses Thema hatte er schon mal angesprochen. Ich schwieg.

„Komm, Bella, du kannst es mir wirklich sagen. Ich weiß doch, dass da irgendetwas los ist, dass du mir etwas verheimlichst."

Als ich immer noch nicht antwortete, drängte er weiter:

„Bella, was ist mit deinem Vater? Sag es mir doch, du weißt, ich würde nie etwas weitererzählen. Ich würde weder dich noch deinen Vater deshalb in irgendeiner Weise verurteilen. Du kannst auf mich zählen, Bella…"

„Genug über mich!" rief ich energisch, „du bist doch nicht ohne Grund hergekommen! Willst du mir nicht endlich erzählen was es mit deinen Verletzungen auf sich hat?"

„Bist du sicher, dass du nicht darüber reden…" ich unterbrach ihn mit einem Blick, der mehr als tausend Worte sagte. Ich war entschlossen das Thema rund um meinen Vater schnellstmöglich zu vergessen und endlich auf Jakobs Probleme zu sprechen zu kommen.

Als er sah, dass ich nicht nachgeben würde, begann er, mir von seinem Abend zu erzählen…

**So, ich hoffe, dieses Kapitel hat euch gefallen. Jetzt wisst ihr etwas mehr über Bellas Vergangenheit. Aber noch nicht alles… **

**Nächstes Mal werdet ihr erst mal erfahren, was genau mit Jakob passiert ist. Vielleicht bin ich auch so lieb und baue noch ein bisschen Edward mit ein. Aber dafür brauche ich ganz ganz ganz ganz viele REVIEWS!!!**


	4. Dicht

**Ich habe leider nicht so viel Rückmeldung bekommen, wie ich mir erhofft hatte. Dafür bekommt ihr von mir jetzt ein extralanges Kapitel mit Edward inklusive ;)**

**Ich würde mich wirklich über jedes review freuen, selbst wenn es nur aus einem Wort besteht ;-)**

**4. Dicht**

**EdwardPOV**

Nach meinen Sozialstunden – oder eher nach den Stunden mit Bella – war ich voll fertig. Deshalb ging ich erstmal in eine Stammkneipe, um ordentlich ein draufzuhauen.

Da ich Stammgast im _Stoned_ war, musste ich mich nicht erstmal mit jemandem dazu verabreden. Die meisten coolen Typen und auch ein paar heiße Tussis kannte ich dort schon und die anderen würde ich schnell kennen lernen. Vor allem sobald der Alkohol unsere Zungen etwas lockerte.

Kaum war ich in dem kleinen, verrauchten Kabuff angekommen und hatte meinen Alkohol bestellt, konnte ich schon die erste süße Schnecke ausmachen, die sich mir näherte.

Ich liebte solche Abende. Der Alkohol floss, die Weiber schmissen sich an mich heran und wenn ich in der Nacht noch bei Bewusstsein war, konnte ich mit einigen der Frauen nach Hause fahren und mich dort weiter Vergnügen.

Mein Vater hatte glücklicherweise schon lange begriffen, dass ich mir von ihm nichts sagen ließ. Der Mann hatte auch einfach kein Rückrad. Dieser Schlappschwanz hatte noch nie irgendetwas in seinem Leben gut gemacht, seinen Job mal ausgenommen. Scheiß Workaholic.

Doch dieser Abend war anders. Obwohl ich massenhaft blondierte Frauen mit mordsgeilen Titten vor meinen Augen hatte, konnte ich nur ein Gesicht sehen:

Braune, große Augen, wunderschöne, elegante Brauen, eine süße kleine Stupsnase, volle und – dem Aussehen nach – weiche, warme Lippen und das alles umrahmt von leicht gelocktem, braunem Haar.

Bella ging mir einfach nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Und ich sah nicht nur ihr Gesicht. Ich hörte auch ihr Lachen, spürte die Wärme ihrer Berührung und war umhüllt von ihrem Duft nach Freesien.

Ich war geschockt von meinen Gedanken, meinen Gefühlen. So hatte ich noch nie auf eine Frau reagiert. Bisher hatte mein einziger Dialog mit Frauen eigentlich aus lüsternen Blicken mit anschließendem Gerammel bestanden. Und ich hatte es genossen. Lust kannte ich. Lust war schön. Mit Lust konnte ich umgehen.

Aber dieses neue Gefühl war mir unheimlich. Weil es neu war. Weil es so unkontrollierbar war.

Und dann wurde ich sauer. Zuerst auf Bella, dann auf mich. Ich wollte es nicht zulassen, dass diese Frau mir den Kopf verdreht. Ich war doch Edward. Cool, stark, entschlossen, mutig und nicht zuletzt ein verdammter Weiberheld.

So kam ich zu einem Entschluss: Ich würde Bella dazu bringen, mit mir zu schlafen. Dann würde diese sentimentale und verwirrende Phase endlich vorbei sein.

Und so trank ich. Immer mehr.

Ich trank so viel, dass ich am nächsten morgen noch nicht mal wusste, wie ich nach Hause gekommen war. Geschweige denn, warum ich eine gebrochene Nase hatte…

**BellaPOV**

Jakob zögerte nicht lange und sagte direkt was Sache war:

„Ich wurde zusammengeschlagen."

Ich saß zunächst wie versteinert da. Dann sickerten die Worte langsam in mein Gehirn und mir entfuhr ein Aufschrei.

Jakob grinste. Ich wusste, dass er es liebte wenn ich mich so _mädchenhaft _verhielt.

Das war schon immer so gewesen.

Es gefiel ihm auch immer, wenn er mich trösten konnte, wenn ich mal wieder eine schlechte Phase durchmachte. Ich glaube, dadurch fühlte er sich stärker. Und es fiel ihm leichter, zu mir zu kommen, wenn es ihm mal schlechter ging.

Als ich mich wieder etwas beruhigt hatte, fragte ich ihn, wie es dazu gekommen war.

**JakobPOV – Rückblick**

_Ich hatte noch eine Bandprobe gehabt. Meine Bandmitglieder, Paul, Lea und Sam, waren schon nach Hause gefahren, während ich noch vor unserem Partykeller, den wir für unsere Proben benutzten, auf meinen Bus wartete._

_Die Probe war richtig gut gelaufen. Wir hatten ein paar neue Stücke ausprobiert und alles war auf Anhieb beinahe perfekt gelaufen. _

_Wir spielten hauptsächlich Rock und Punk, aber der ein oder andere Pop-Song war auch manchmal dabei. _

_Schlagzeug war mein Instrument. Ich liebte es. Immer wenn ich mich auf meinen abgewetzten Lederhocker setzte und die Schläger in die Hand nahm, verlor ich mich und tauchte in eine neue Welt ein. Der Rhythmus war in meinem Blut, in jedem Muskel, jeder Zelle meines Körpers._

_Vielleicht hätte ich Sams Angebot annehmen sollen._

_Er war mit dem Wohnwagen gekommen, in dem wir einige unserer Instrumente aufhoben. Da er und die anderen beiden in dieselbe Richtung mussten, waren die drei zusammen gefahren._

_Auch mich hätte er mitgenommen. Aber ich wollte ihm keine Umstände machen. Zumal ja eigentlich ein Bus fahren sollte._

_So dachte ich jedenfalls. _

_Doch nun stand ich da und wartete. Und fluchte. _

_Es wurde kühl und ich hatte mir keine Jacke mitgenommen. Um mich ein bisschen aufzuwärmen lief ich hin und her. Mehrmals schaute ich auf den Fahrplan auf der Haltestelle, um mich zu vergewissern, dass der Bus auch tatsächlich fuhr._

_Nach einer Viertelstunde hatte ich genug. Also machte ich mich zu Fuß auf den Weg nach Hause. Es würde mich zwar mindestens eine Stunde kosten, aber das war besser, als vergeblich auf den Bus zu warten._

_Also lief ich. Zunächst immer an der Hauptstrasse entlang. Der Probenraum lag etwas außerhalb der Stadt, sonst könnten wir uns die Miete auch gar nicht leisten. _

_Nach einer Weile kam ich dann endlich am Stadtrand an. Es war inzwischen wirklich dunkel geworden und ich wollte möglichst schnell nach Hause._

_Also nahm ich eine Abkürzung. Sie führte durch mehrere Verwinkelte Gassen, durch einen Park und an einem Friedhof vorbei. _

_Vom Friedhof aus hörte ich Stimmen. Wieder ein paar besoffene Machos, die sich cooler fühlten, wenn sie mit ihren ach so ängstlichen Freundinnen einen mutigen Spaziergang zu den Toten machten. _

_Ich wäre vorbei gelaufen. Aber plötzlich hörte ich mehr als nur Stimmen. Es waren dumpfe Geräusche zu hören. Ein Klirren. Ein Schlagen. Stein auf Stein. Metall auf Stein. _

_Also ging ich näher, um zu sehen, was dort ablief. Und ich traute meinen Augen nicht: diese Schweine demolierten den jüdischen Friedhof!_

_Ich überlegte, was ich tun sollte. Ich konnte nicht einfach so weiter gehen. Allerdings bildete ich mir auch nicht ein, gegen mehrere Jungs auf einmal anzukommen. Selbst wenn sie angetrunken waren. Und wer weiß, welche Waffen die bei sich hatten._

_Ein Handy hatte ich nicht dabei. Ein Risiko wollte ich nicht eingehen. Also blieb mir nur eins: bei der nächsten Wohnung klingeln und die Polizei rufen. _

_So leise es ging machte ich mich auf den Weg. Doch ich war leider nicht leise genug. _

_In der Dunkelheit hatte ich einen Ast übersehen, stieß mit voller Wucht dagegen und heulte auf. _

_Das war Beule Nummer eins an diesem Abend. _

_Beule Nummer zwei folgte einige Minuten – oder waren es Sekunden? – später. _

_Sie hatten mich gehört, so viel war mir bewusst. Und sie kamen auf mich zu, auch das bemerkte ich._

_Also rannte ich los. In die nächste Gasse. Ich wusste, ich würde ihnen entkommen. Sie waren betrunken… und wahrscheinlich auch nüchtern nicht schneller als ich._

_Ich rannte um die nächste Ecke und war erleichtert, als ich hörte wie die Schritte hinter mir immer entfernter klangen. _

_Doch die Erleichterung hielt nicht lange an. Denn im Schein der Straßenlaternen konnte ich schon bald erkennen, dass ich mich in einer Sackgasse befand. _

_Ich drehte mich um. Schwer atmend. Dann versuchte ich meine Umgebung genauer auszumachen. _

_Die Häuser schienen verlassen. Die Fenster waren teilweise zerschlagen. Hier schien keiner mehr zu wohnen. Und wenn jemand hier lebte, wollte ich demjenigen auch nicht gerne begegnen. _

_Bevor ich weiter planen konnte, kamen sie auch schon um die Ecke gerannt. Schwer keuchend, doch - so weit ich es erkennen konnte – lange nicht so besoffen und schwankend, wie ich zuvor angenommen hatte. _

_Auf ihren Gesichtern konnte ich keinen Suff ausmachen. Nein, diese Jungs waren Schläger im nüchternen Zustand. Und sie würden sich einen Spaß mit mir erlauben. _

Bella rührte sich nicht. Es war wirklich niedlich, wie sie sich um mich sorgte. Doch ich wollte nicht, dass sie Angst um mich hatte. Mir ging es schließlich gut.

„Es ist schon gut, Bella. Es ist ja nichts passiert."

Ich versuchte beruhigend auf sie einzureden. Doch ohne Erfolg…

„Gut?!!! Du wurdest eben fast von brutalen Schlägertypen erschlagen und du meinst, es geht dir gut? O Gott Jakob, du könntest tot sein! Sie haben dich einfach auf der Strasse liegen lassen!"

„Sie wollten mich ja gar nicht umbringen, Bella. Nur ein wenig schlägern."

„Als ob mich das beruhigt!" schnaubte sie.

„Wirklich, solche Typen tun nur so, als wären sie die harten Männer. Aber letztendlich wollen sie sich nur ein bisschen stärker fühlen. Sie waren wirklich nicht so gefährlich, wie du es hier darstellst."

Sie gab nur ein kurzes ‚pfft" zur Antwort. Dann kuschelte sie sich so fest an mich, als wollte sie mich nie wieder loslassen.


	5. Verschlagen

**5. Verschlagen...**

**BellaPOV**

Jakob zögerte nicht lange und sagte direkt was Sache war:

„Ich wurde zusammengeschlagen."

Ich saß zunächst wie versteinert da. Dann sickerten die Worte langsam in mein Gehirn und mir entfuhr ein Aufschrei.

Jakob grinste. Ich wusste, dass er es liebte wenn ich mich so _mädchenhaft _verhielt.

Das war schon immer so gewesen.

Es gefiel ihm auch immer, wenn er mich trösten konnte, wenn ich mal wieder eine schlechte Phase durchmachte. Ich glaube, dadurch fühlte er sich stärker. Und es fiel ihm leichter, zu mir zu kommen, wenn es ihm mal schlechter ging.

Als ich mich wieder etwas beruhigt hatte, fragte ich ihn, wie es dazu gekommen war.

**JakobPOV – Rückblick**

_Ich hatte noch eine Bandprobe gehabt. Meine Bandmitglieder, Paul, Lea und Sam, waren schon nach Hause gefahren, während ich noch vor unserem Partykeller, den wir für unsere Proben benutzten, auf meinen Bus wartete._

_Die Probe war richtig gut gelaufen. Wir hatten ein paar neue Stücke ausprobiert und alles war auf Anhieb beinahe perfekt gelaufen. _

_Wir spielten hauptsächlich Rock und Punk, aber der ein oder andere Pop-Song war auch manchmal dabei. _

_Schlagzeug war mein Instrument. Ich liebte es. Immer wenn ich mich auf meinen abgewetzten Lederhocker setzte und die Schläger in die Hand nahm, verlor ich mich und tauchte in eine neue Welt ein. Der Rhythmus war in meinem Blut, in jedem Muskel, jeder Zelle meines Körpers._

_Vielleicht hätte ich Sams Angebot annehmen sollen._

_Er war mit dem Wohnwagen gekommen, in dem wir einige unserer Instrumente aufhoben. Da er und die anderen beiden in dieselbe Richtung mussten, waren die drei zusammen gefahren._

_Auch mich hätte er mitgenommen. Aber ich wollte ihm keine Umstände machen. Zumal ja eigentlich ein Bus fahren sollte._

_So dachte ich jedenfalls. _

_Doch nun stand ich da und wartete. Und fluchte. _

_Es wurde kühl und ich hatte mir keine Jacke mitgenommen. Um mich ein bisschen aufzuwärmen lief ich hin und her. Mehrmals schaute ich auf den Fahrplan auf der Haltestelle, um mich zu vergewissern, dass der Bus auch tatsächlich fuhr._

_Nach einer Viertelstunde hatte ich genug. Also machte ich mich zu Fuß auf den Weg nach Hause. Es würde mich zwar mindestens eine Stunde kosten, aber das war besser, als vergeblich auf den Bus zu warten._

_Also lief ich. Zunächst immer an der Hauptstrasse entlang. Der Probenraum lag etwas außerhalb der Stadt, sonst könnten wir uns die Miete auch gar nicht leisten. _

_Nach einer Weile kam ich dann endlich am Stadtrand an. Es war inzwischen wirklich dunkel geworden und ich wollte möglichst schnell nach Hause._

_Also nahm ich eine Abkürzung. Sie führte durch mehrere Verwinkelte Gassen, durch einen Park und an einem Friedhof vorbei. _

_Vom Friedhof aus hörte ich Stimmen. Wieder ein paar besoffene Machos, die sich cooler fühlten, wenn sie mit ihren ach so ängstlichen Freundinnen einen mutigen Spaziergang zu den Toten machten. _

_Ich wäre vorbei gelaufen. Aber plötzlich hörte ich mehr als nur Stimmen. Es waren dumpfe Geräusche zu hören. Ein Klirren. Ein Schlagen. Stein auf Stein. Metall auf Stein. _

_Also ging ich näher, um zu sehen, was dort ablief. Und ich traute meinen Augen nicht: diese Schweine demolierten den jüdischen Friedhof!_

_Ich überlegte, was ich tun sollte. Ich konnte nicht einfach so weiter gehen. Allerdings bildete ich mir auch nicht ein, gegen mehrere Jungs auf einmal anzukommen. Selbst wenn sie angetrunken waren. Und wer weiß, welche Waffen die bei sich hatten._

_Ein Handy hatte ich nicht dabei. Ein Risiko wollte ich nicht eingehen. Also blieb mir nur eins: bei der nächsten Wohnung klingeln und die Polizei rufen. _

_So leise es ging machte ich mich auf den Weg. Doch ich war leider nicht leise genug. _

_In der Dunkelheit hatte ich einen Ast übersehen, stieß mit voller Wucht dagegen und heulte auf. _

_Das war Beule Nummer eins an diesem Abend. _

_Beule Nummer zwei folgte einige Minuten – oder waren es Sekunden? – später. _

_Sie hatten mich gehört, so viel war mir bewusst. Und sie kamen auf mich zu, auch das bemerkte ich._

_Also rannte ich los. In die nächste Gasse. Ich wusste, ich würde ihnen entkommen. Sie waren betrunken… und wahrscheinlich auch nüchtern nicht schneller als ich._

_Ich rannte um die nächste Ecke und war erleichtert, als ich hörte wie die Schritte hinter mir immer entfernter klangen. _

_Doch die Erleichterung hielt nicht lange an. Denn im Schein der Straßenlaternen konnte ich schon bald erkennen, dass ich mich in einer Sackgasse befand. _

_Ich drehte mich um. Schwer atmend. Dann versuchte ich meine Umgebung genauer auszumachen. _

_Die Häuser schienen verlassen. Die Fenster waren teilweise zerschlagen. Hier schien keiner mehr zu wohnen. Und wenn jemand hier lebte, wollte ich demjenigen auch nicht gerne begegnen. _

_Bevor ich weiter planen konnte, kamen sie auch schon um die Ecke gerannt. Schwer keuchend, doch - so weit ich es erkennen konnte – lange nicht so besoffen und schwankend, wie ich zuvor angenommen hatte. _

_Auf ihren Gesichtern konnte ich keinen Suff ausmachen. Nein, diese Jungs waren Schläger im nüchternen Zustand. Und sie würden sich einen Spaß mit mir erlauben. _

Bella rührte sich nicht. Es war wirklich niedlich, wie sie sich um mich sorgte. Doch ich wollte nicht, dass sie Angst um mich hatte. Mir ging es schließlich gut.

„Es ist schon gut, Bella. Es ist ja nichts passiert."

Ich versuchte beruhigend auf sie einzureden. Doch ohne Erfolg…

„Gut?!!! Du wurdest eben fast von brutalen Schlägertypen erschlagen und du meinst, es geht dir gut? O Gott Jakob, du könntest tot sein! Sie haben dich einfach auf der Strasse liegen lassen!"

„Sie wollten mich ja gar nicht umbringen, Bella. Nur ein wenig schlägern."

„Als ob mich das beruhigt!" schnaubte sie.

„Wirklich, solche Typen tun nur so, als wären sie die harten Männer. Aber letztendlich wollen sie sich nur ein bisschen stärker fühlen. Sie waren wirklich nicht so gefährlich, wie du es hier darstellst."

Sie gab nur ein kurzes ‚pfft" zur Antwort. Dann kuschelte sie sich an mich, als wollte sie mich nie wieder loslassen.

**Anmerkung der Autorin: **

**Ich weiss, das war jetzt wieder ein bisschen viel Jakob. Aber bald kommt wieder unser geliebter Edward. Ich verspreche es. **

**Habt ihr schon eine Vermutung, wer die beiden Jungs zusammengeschlagen hat? Würd mich echt mal interessieren, was ihr so denkt. **

**Und wie jedes Mal: **

**EDWARD BEEILT SICH, EUCH SCHNELL MEHR ZU ERZÄHLEN, WENN IHR IHM DAFÜR EIN PAAR REVIEWS SCHENKT!!!**


	6. So rot wie Blut

**6. Kapitel – So rot wie Blut…**

**EdwardPOV:**

So einen schlimmen Kater hatte ich schon lange nicht mehr gehabt. Mein Kopf brummte und pochte. Ich konnte mich kaum bewegen.

Wenn ich versuchte, mich an die letzte Nacht zu erinnern, wurde der Schmerz nur noch schlimmer.

Scheisse! Ich musste doch heute wieder in dieses Bettlernest. Den verzogenen Gören aus der Gosse ein paar Fingertricks beibringen.

Doch ich konnte mich nicht daran erinnern, wann ich da sein musste. Mein Gehirn wollte einfach nicht arbeiten.

Also schlief ich wieder ein…

**BellaPOV:**

Jakob wollte nicht noch länger bei mir bleiben. Er hatte seinen Vater nichts davon wissen lassen, dass er zu mir gegangen war. Und obwohl dieser äußerst kulant war, wollte Jakob ihn nach der letzten Nacht nicht unnötig beunruhigen.

Ich wollte Jakob ein bisschen begleiten. Zum einen viel es mir schwer, mich von meinem Freund nach einer solch schlechten Nachricht zu trennen. Zum anderen brauchte ich auch ein bisschen frische Luft, um meine Gedanken wieder ordnen zu können.

Es war bereits 5 Uhr morgens und wir kletterten gemeinsam aus dem Fenster um Charlie nicht zu wecken. Die ersten Vögel zwitscherten schon und die Luft war klar. Schweigend liefen wir nebeneinander her. Beide in unsere eigenen Gedanken vertieft.

Doch als wir in die nächste Strasse einbogen blieben wir geschockt stehen. Dort auf dem Boden, direkt vor unseren Füssen lag Billy, Jakobs Vater.

Mir entfuhr ein Aufschrei.

Jakob rannte sofort zu seinem Vater, kniete sich neben ihn und testete Atem und Puls. Dann heulte er laut auf.

Ich brauchte nicht zu fragen, was los war. Ich hatte es bereits gewusst, als ich gesehen hatte, wie Billy reglos auf der Strasse lag.

Der Boden war voller Blut. Jakob war voller Blut. Und Billy war voller Blut.

Er war tot…

**BellaPOV:**

Die folgende Woche war eine der schlimmsten meines Lebens.

Seit dem Tod seines Vaters waren 6 Tage vergangen. In diesen sechs Tagen hatte Jakob kaum ein Wort gesprochen, fast keine Nahrung zu sich genommen und lag den ganzen Tag starr auf seinem Bett, das Gesicht schmerzverzerrt.

Es waren nicht die Wunden im Gesicht die ihm Schmerzen bereiteten. Es waren innerliche Wunden und niemand konnte ihm damit helfen. Auch ich nicht, so sehr ich es auch wollte.

Denn Jakob Black hatte nun keine Eltern mehr. Er war allein.

Und ich war allein. Es klang egoistisch, doch ich wollte meinen alten, starken Freund wieder haben. Ich ertrug es nicht, hilflos zu sein. Nichts gegen seinen Schmerz tun zu können.

Ich hatte das Gefühl, als würde die Hilflosigkeit mich erdrücken, mir regelrecht den Atem nehmen.

Die Polizei befragte uns. Wir mussten genau erzählen, was vorgefallen war. Jakob sagte kein Wort.

Mit hohler Stimme berichtete ich alles, was ich von diesem Abend wusste. Auch den Angriff auf Jakob liess ich nicht aus.

In der Schule funktionierte ich. Nach wie vor. Ich meldete mich, wenn der Lehrer fragen stellte. Ich gab richtige Antworten. Ich erledigte meine Hausaufgaben so zuverlässig und gewissenhaft wie immer.

Ich blieb die Musterschülerin, die alle kannten.

Doch innerlich verbrannte ich. Ich hatte meinen besten Freund verloren. Ich hatte einen Menschen verloren, der für mich selbst schon fast wie ein Vater war.

Man hatte Billy verbrannt. Allein Jakob durfte kurz vorher noch zu seinem Vater.

Die Schreie konnte ich bis ins Wartezimmer hören. Danach verfiel er wieder in seinen katatonischen Zustand.

Die Beisetzung verlief kurz und unauffällig. Nur wenige Leute waren anwesend. Kaum jemand war eingeladen worden. Niemand hatte sich um die Organisation gekümmert.

Die Beerdigung war christlich. Auf dem evangelischen Friedhof. Auch Jakobs Mutter war dort begraben worden. Die ganze Familie gehörte zu den assimilierten Juden. Sie hatten zwar einige Glaubensansätze und Traditionen der Juden beibehalten, aber auch viele Christliche Ansichten übernommen.

Die Familie Black war schon immer eine tolerante Familie gewesen. Offen für neues. Offen für alles.

Am Ende der Woche kam dann eine weitere Schreckensnachricht für mich.

Es war Sonntag und ich war gerade aufgewacht, als Jakob mich anrief. Innerlich jubilierte ich. Er war endlich wieder von den lebenden Toten auferstanden. Er sprach zu mir aus eigenem Antrieb!

Seine Stimme klang zwar angestrengt und tief traurig, aber ich war erleichtert, dass er überhaupt wieder mit mir redete.

Unser Gespräch verlief zunächst (den Umständen entsprechend) vollkommen normal. Er fragte wie es mir ginge. Ich antwortete mit einer Gegenfrage:

„Wie geht es _dir?"_

Er sagte, es ginge schon. Und er entschuldigte sich für sein Verhalten. Natürlich versicherte ich ihm, dass es schon OK wäre. Ich bot ihm an, zu ihm zu kommen.

Er lehnte ab:

„Ich will dich nicht mehr sehen. Bella. Es tut mir leid, aber ich möchte in dieser Stadt nichts und niemanden mehr sehen. Ich halte es nicht mehr aus. Ich muss hier weg. In einer Stunde geht mein Zug. Ich werde ab sofort bei meiner Tante in Berlin leben."

„Aber…"

„Mach's gut Bella. Danke, für alles, was du für mich getan hast. Du wirst immer die beste Freundin für mich sein, die ich je hatte."

Und mit diesen Worten legte er auf. Und so verlor ich meinen besten Freund. Meinen Kumpel, meinen Fels in der Brandung.

**So, das war jetzt ein sehr emotionales, dramatisches Kapitel. Es ist mir sehr schwer gefallen, es zu schreiben. Bitte sagt mir, was ihr davon haltet.**

**Im nächsten Kapitel kommt wieder mehr Edward, ich verspreche es. **


	7. Die Woche danach

**Es tut mir wirklich total leid, dass ihr so lange warten musstet. Dafür belohne ich euch jetzt mit ein paar interessanten Neuigkeiten zu Edwards Person und der Nacht, in der Billy Black umkam... Und natürlich mit einem bisschen EdwardPOV!**

**7. Die Woche danach…**

**EdwardPOV:**

Die folgende Woche war eine der seltsamsten Wochen meines Lebens.

Warum das so war, konnte ich mir selbst nicht erklären.

Eigentlich hätte es mir am Arsch vorbei gehen können, dass Bella mich die ganze Zeit ignorierte. Ich war schließlich nicht auf sie angewiesen – ich hatte genug andere Bräute, die sich um meinen Schwanz kümmern konnten und auch wollten.

Und wie sie wollten! Jessica und Lauren hatten mir schon immer ganz ohne Scheu ihre Körper angeboten. Ich liebte Mädchen wie diese zwei, die mich befriedigten, ganz egal wann, wo und wie ich es wollte. Und das nur, weil sie vergeblich darauf hofften, dass ich mir doch irgendwann eine von ihnen als feste Freundin nehmen würde.

Aber darauf konnten sie lange warten! Denn gleichzeitig hasste ich diese Huren dafür, das sie so einfach ins Bett (oder auf den Küchentisch, ins Auto, auf die Treppe oder hinter den Busch im Park - sucht euch was aus) zu locken waren...

Auch Tanja machte sich ständig an mich heran. Sie hatte wahrscheinlich mal wieder eine Beziehungskrise mit James. Die beiden waren schon immer andauernd on und off gewesen.

Und normalerweise liebte ich die Zeiten, in denen sich die beiden zofften.

Denn dann kam Tanja zu mir, um sich mit wütendem und äußerst heißem Sex auszutoben.

Die Zeit dauerte immer an, bis James zu eifersüchtig auf die ganzen Männer, die Tanjas Verführungen zum Opfer fielen, wurde und dieses Weichei von einem Mann anfing, sich für irgendwelche Fehler zu entschuldigen. Dann hatten die beiden für gewöhnlich eine Runde Versöhnungssex - womit James dann am nächsten Tag vor den Typen rumprahlte - und die beiden waren wieder zusammen.

Bis das ganze wegen irgendeiner dummen Lappalie wieder von vorne anfing.

Wie gesagt, normalerweise konnte ich in solchen Zeiten nicht genug kriegen von Tanja, weil ich normalerweise von hartem, wildem Sex nie genug kriegen konnte.

Aber das war in dieser Woche anders, deshalb war sie eine der seltsamsten meines Lebens.

**EmmettPOV:**

Die Woche, nachdem ich diesen Edwardtypen von diesem Mann gerettet hatte, war eine der nervigsten meines Lebens.

Ich hatte noch nie etwas dagegen gehabt, wenn Rosalie so aufgeregt tat. Sie war schließlich – so schnulzig das auch klang – schlichtweg die Liebe meines Lebens. Es begeisterte mich sonst immer, wenn sie wegen irgendwas aus dem Häuschen geriet – dann glänzten ihre Augen, wie sie es sonst nur sehr selten taten, und sie redete wie ein Wasserfall.

Doch sie war auch noch nie wegen einem anderen Mann so gewesen. Sonst lag es an einem Auto, was neu auf den Markt gekommen war, an einem Geschenk, das ich ihr machte oder auch daran, dass sich ihre Eltern mal ausnahmsweise nicht gestritten hatten.

Jetzt lag es daran, dass ich ihren Kindheitsfreund aus den Fängen eines wild gewordenen Mannes befreit hatte. Sie pries mich als einen Helden.

Ich weiß, das sollte mich eigentlich stolz machen. Hat es auch – am Anfang zumindest.

Doch mittlerweile hatte sie beinahe ganz von den Lobpreisungen abgelassen und war dazu übergegangen, nur noch von IHM zu reden. Sie war so damit beschäftigt, zu erzählen, wie sie ihn kennen gelernt hatte, warum die beiden so eng waren und was sie alles zusammen erlebt hatten, dass sie gar nicht bemerkte, wie ich ihr nur noch halbherzig und mit einem - meiner Meinung nach äußerst berechtigten - Schmollmund zuhörte.

Die ganze Woche ging das nun schon so. Edward hier, Edward da.

Edward war ja sooo toll!

Edward war ja so was von lustig und intelligent!

Mit Edward hatte sie ja soooo viel Spass gehabt!

Edward war ja immer ihr allerallerbester Freund gewesen!

Und zu guter letzt: Edward hat ihr ja sooo geholfen, als es ihr schlecht ging.

Letztere Aussage führte dazu, dass es MIR noch schlechter ging.

Ich machte mir Vorwürfe, weil nicht ICH es gewesen war, der ihr in der schwersten Zeit ihres Lebens zu Seite gestanden hatte.

Das war natürlich vollkommen irrational, denn zu dieser Zeit _kannte_ ich sie ja noch gar nicht.

Aber Rosalie hatte ja schon immer behauptet, dass Männer unlogisch sind…

Gerade war sie dabei, mir zum was-weiß-ich-wie-viel-ten-Mal von ihrer ersten Begegnung mit diesem Edward-Typen zu erzählen.

„Wir waren beide im Kindergarten. Es war unser erster Tag dort. Ich habe mit diesem komischen Erik zusammen mit Autos gespielt. Ich weiß noch genau, wie begeistert ich war, dass es so viele verschiedene Spielzeuge gab! Von zu Hause war ich so was nicht gewohnt. Ich hatte also grad so ein super Auto in der Hand und bin damit auf dem Teppich rumgefahren, als ich plötzlich sah, wie Erik nach einem anderen Jungen spukt. – Der andere Junge, das war Edward." – an dieser Stelle sah sie mich bedeutungsvoll an – „Ich habe ihn natürlich sofort verteidigt. Er sah so nett aus. Als ich Erik fragte, warum er den Jungen angespukt hatte, rief er nur: ‚das ist doch ein Muttersöhnchen!'

Ich war so wütend, dass ich ihm eine verpasst habe. Das war schließlich nur gerecht…

Dann hab ich mir ein paar Spielzeugautos geschnappt und hab Edward mit mir nach draußen gezogen. Ich wollte ihn und die anderen, die teilweise wie Erik ‚Muttersöhnchen' schrien und teilweise einfach wegschauten, nicht mehr sehen. Also saßen wir zusammen draußen und haben im Regen gemeinsam mit den Autos gespielt. Später hat er sein Vesperbrot mit mir geteilt. Er war immer so ein Gentleman…"

„Warum bist du denn nicht mehr mit diesem Edwardtyp befreundet, wenn er so toll ist? So weit ich das einschätzen konnte, könnte er noch ein paar _richtige _Freunde gebrauchen. Diese Möchtegernmacker, mit denen er da zusammensaß , waren sich ja anscheinend sogar zu fein dazu, sich anständig um ihren betrunkenen Kumpel zu kümmern…"

Diese Frage hatte ich schon gefühlte hundert Mal gestellt. Und bis jetzt hatte Rosalie immer gekonnt abgelenkt. Und das tat sie auch diesmal:

„Und warum bist du nicht mehr mit Jasper befreundet? – ihr beiden wart doch auch mal ach-so-gute Kumpel…"

Doch diese Frage wollte ich ihr nicht beantworten – ich konnte einfach nicht.

Und deshalb war diese Woche eine der nervigsten meines Lebens: ich hasste Geheimnisse - sie entzogen sich gänzlich meiner Kontrolle. Und in dieser Woche hatten wir anscheinend beide mit wichtigen Geheimnissen zu tun, die sich nach langer Zeit wieder an die Oberfläche drängten.

Und es war die nervigste Woche, weil ich so eifersüchtig war, wie schon lange nicht mehr.

Zwei gute Gründe, diesen Edwardtypen mal näher kennen zu lernen…

**Ich weiß ich habe die Charaktere von Rosalie und Emmett ziemlich verändert, genauso wie ich den Charakter von fast allen Figuren in meiner Geschichte sehr verändert habe. Aber einige Ähnlichkeiten kann man - finde ich zumindest - schon noch erkennen: Rosalie liebt Autos und hat selbst als kleines Kind schon ein ziemliches Temperament gehabt und Emmett verhält sich wie ein kleiner, schmollender Junge…**

**Und wie immer: Bitte schreibt mir alles, was euch zu meiner Fanfic einfällt!**


End file.
